The phrase “cloud computing” is sometimes used to refer to the notion of using shared hardware resources to support or host multiple software instances. For example, a single hardware resource may host a number of virtual machines, thereby providing flexibility and redundancy for the hosted machines with only a single hardware device. Thus, for example, a single server computer may host multiple applications or perform a variety of functions, while in the past such applications or functions may have been hosted or provided by a single dedicated hardware instance such as a server, or the like.
When a developer, network operator, or other entity determines that a particular application, service, or function is to be moved to “the cloud,” the entity may identify hardware that is to host the application, service, or function, and then craft executable code to perform the desired functions. The various “cloud computing” environments in existence today may support (or not support) any number of protocols or services. As such, the interfaces between these applications, services, and/or functions and the hardware that hosts these applications, services, or functions may be crafted by a skilled programmer or other entity to enable communication between the applications, services, or functions and the hardware environment that hosts them.
Because of a variety that exists among the types of hardware and/or software that may be used to host such “cloud-based” environments, the interfaces between the applications, services, and/or functions and the hardware may differ among multiple hardware instances. This can complicate the task of moving such an application, service, or function to the “cloud.” As a result, moving applications, services, or functions to the “cloud” can be expensive and time consuming.